goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde Philmore Frames Gus Griswald and Cornchip Girl and Gets Grounded (Sequel)
Clyde Philmore Frames Gus Griswald and Cornchip Girl and Gets Grounded (Sequel)'is a sequel video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 19th 2019 Cast *Clyde Philmore and mickey.mcguinness.7-Steven *Clyde's dad-Diesel *RocketPowerGal24 and Sophie the Otter-Julie *Brendan Barney,Elephant012 and Alex Kimble-Paul *Sarah West-Kimberly *Yankie-Dude5000, IrateGamer, yungtown and Gfoutx-Brian *Slippy V-Professor *Azura-Princess *Ike, Markipiler and TheJoJuan4444-Eric *BlueKid912338 and The Angry Video Game Nerd-Young Guy *Evil Genius/David/Zack as Nostalgia Critic and The FunEditor4 *PeanutButterGamer-Young Guy *MumaX992-Wiseguy *RedHoodyGuy2011-Joey Transcript '''Text: Later that night after the events of 'Clyde Philmore Frames Gus Griswald and Cornchip Girl and Gets Grounded. Clyde's dad: Clyde, come outside now, you have some visitors. Clyde: Ugh, what now. '''(Outside) Clyde: Oh no, it's them. RocketPowerGal24: I'm Kristen Konkle, aka RocketPowerGal24, we can't believe you frame Gus Griswald and Cornchip Girl also known as Theresa LaMaise they were innocent by creating the robotic versions of them. You have no right to frame this because this is the very unaccepted situation. What the hell is wrong with you Clyde, this senseless act has to stop. Clyde: But Kristen, The Metal Punks is the worst music group ever. RocketPowerGal24: No, The Metal Punks is a ungrounded organisation group, not the worst music group. Clyde: Why do you think is the ungrounded organisation group for, that's a lie? RocketPowerGal24: Well it's because is about to save people's life from getting grounded against child abuse, and that's why it happens. So stop brainwashing yourself. Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney, you are the worse than Caillou Anderson in my life in the past. Sarah West: I'm Sarah West, you are the worse than Angelica Pickles from Rugrats. YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000, there will be Barney and Friends. Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, stay away from Gus Griswald and Cornchip Girl because they were innocent and that's because of you piece of s***! DavidComedian1991: I'm DavidComedian1991, you are the worse than Warren Cook. BrandontheMovieGuy: I'm BrandontheMovieGuy, you will be forced to watch Barney and Friends. Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video, and you will be banned from watching pornography. Azura: I'm Azura, a songstress from Fire Emblem Fates, and you are the worse than my brainwashed sister, Luna Minami when she was a UTTP member. Ike: I'm Ike, and I agree with my wife and also, you are the worse than The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs, Elephant012: I'm Elephant012, you are just a freaking Nazi, you are the worse Favian Mendoza. MrEmperorCJ: I'm MrEmperorCJ, you are the worse than HectorHathcoteFan2006 and you will be banned for liking pornography. BlueKid91233: I'm BlueKid91233, and I agree with MrEmperorCJ. Also, you will be getting beat up by The Babylon Rogues if you dare enter our universe like this. Clyde: Wait, who is that in the glasses? Nostalgia Critic: If you don't know who I am, I'm the Nostalgia Critic, there will be Sesame Street: Follow That Bird. The Angry Video Game Nerd: I'm James Rolfe, also known as The Angry Video Game Nerd, and I agree with my arch enemy. IrateGamer: I'm Chris Bores, also known as The IrateGamer, and you are the worse playing the NES game called Where's Wally. Markipiler: I'm Markipiler, as the matter of fact! WHAT KIND OF A SCHOOL BULLY ARE YOU. PeanutButterGamer: I'm Austin Hargrave, aka PeanutButterGamer, there will be Arthur's Camping Adventure on PC. yungtown: I'm yungtown, you will be banned from playing Grand Theft Auto games because you're way too young. Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter. TheJoJuan4444: I'm TheJoJuan4444, and you are worse than Cathy McCarthy. MumaX992: I'm MumaX992, you are worse the Stephanie Gavin. Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, you are worse than alexkimblepoopy. mickey.mcguinness.7: I'm Mickey McGuinness, you will not be pushing down people into the crocodile pit. Gfourtx: I'm Gfourtx, you will all be banned from watching South Park on TV and video games based on South Park. The FunEditor4: I'm The FunEditor4, you will not push people down off on someone's rooftops RedHoodyGuy2011: I'm ReedHoodyGuy2011, and Clyde, you remember you put superglue on your dad's hat, that is disgusting. Clyde's dad: I agree with the everyone. Now get in the house and go to your room. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! F*** you all! All of you whomp and Azura is gay! Clyde's dad: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Clyde Philmore how dare you tell the people they whomp and then think that Azura is gay, and now you're hurting her feelings! That's so freaking it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded until you watched Barney and Friends! Clyde: You no what, I'm going to pee on Azura whatever you like it or want. Azura: Hey, who do you think you are? Hey, put your pants up back right now or else The Babylon Rogues will attack you. (Censored) (Azura gets a massive anger with a dragon roar from the Altered Beast arcade and transform into dragon) Azura: (scary voice) OH (x50). CLYDE PHILMORE, HOW DARE YOU TAKE IS PISS ON ME, AND THE REASON WHY I'M A DRAGON BECAUSE I AM SO FURIOUS AT YOU. THAt'S IT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW. Clyde: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. I'm getting out of here. Azura: (scary voice) COME BACK HERE CLYDE. Clyde's dad: Man, what a naughty boy. RocketPowerGal24: We know. (The End) Category:All Clyde Philmore deserves Category:Grounded Stuff